


i don’t know who you are anymore

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Clarke Griffin, Dark, Drug Use, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), M/M, Post-Betrayal, Smut, Suicide Attempt, maybe add some more later, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in summer, just right before their senior year, lexa changed. she stopped hanging out with clarke and her family. once they got back to school, clarke saw lexa again, and she changed so much.can lexa tell her what happened? can clarke trust her again, and help her? more importantly, can they do that before senior year ends, and before they go to different colleges?[all the answers are yes :)]
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/Harper McIntyre, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Gustus/Indra (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	i don’t know who you are anymore

-prologue-

“lexa!” clarke yelled in disbelief. lexa laughed, and kept splashing her with the water. “stopppp!!! _ahhhhh!!!_ ” the blonde got the murky, salty water of the ocean in her mouth, and it was disgusting. lexa was going to pay for that. when lexa was still laughing at clarke being mad about the water, she got revenge by splashing water onto the brunette’s mouth, too. lexa looked at her shocked, but soon had a mischievous grin on her face. clarke ran as fast as she can in the water, to try and get to the shore. she did, but soon enough, lexa caught up to her, and straddled clarke and tickled her. the blonde raised her hands in surrender, but the emerald-eyed girl kept tickling her. their family looked at them play fighting, and cheered the 2 girls on trying to tickle each other. they soon stopped because of the heat of the summer, burning them. it was a normal day for them.

but what each other didn’t know, was that this was the last time they hung out for a long, _long_ time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all will like it :)


End file.
